Fluff, Anyone?
by Ryochan8
Summary: What if Ginta hadn't kissed Miki at the end of Volume one? How would that effect his and Miki's relationship? Divergence story. Complete.


**Hey all!**** This is basically a story to appease my friend Kiki-chan who seems to be obsessed with this series. So, her rules?**

** -Ginta and Miki get together**

** -Yuu has to have a happy ending**

** -the entire thing must be in WAFF**

**Harsh?**** -Yes. Hard? –Hell yeah. Happening? -:D No shit Sherlock!**

** Disclaimer: Lucky for you I don't own Marmalade Boy, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this kick-ass fic!**

_What if Ginta hadn't crossed the line in Volume one by kissing Miki?__ What if he had explained the situation without creeping her out? _Divergence story__

__

_**SET AT THE END OF BOOK 1**_

"Hey Miki….what's that you're eating?" Miki snapped her head up to look at her friend, classmate, and former crush, Suou Ginta.

Shrugging her shoulders, she nonchalantly replied,"Oh, this? It's a new kind of candy. Want one?"

" 'Muscat Kiss'? Doesn't Hagiwara Mio do the commercial for those?" Ginta mused.

Agreeing, she said," That's right. That was a cute commercial!" She remembered the cute up-and-rising actress almost cuddling a bunch of grapes and grinned.

"The taste of a kiss….. I wonder if it's true?" Ginta half-thought, half-asked with an undertone of seriousness.

Thoughts of Yuu and what happened between them in the infirmary flooded Miki's mind as she flatly let out a short,"……doubt it." _I was so shocked I couldn't taste a thing!_

"…….want to find out?"

………….

………….

_Oh! He's just trying to embarrass me. I'm not going to fall for it!_

"Fine then. Kiss me."

Ginta shot her a look comparable to that of an electrified kitten.

Miki started chuckling and easily teased, "-Just kidding! You know, you shouldn't joke like that Ginta!"

"……..I wasn't joking."

_Huh?! Ginta?!_

"….Miki…." Ginta stood and ran a hand through his hair, obviously nervous. Taking a breath, he tried again, " Miki, I…….you…..I have to tell you something. So….please don't interrupt me, just, just, please, hear me out!"

_Ginta….?_

Taking her silence as a consent, he rambled, "Miki, Matsuura's a pig-headed jerk. He doesn't deserve you! I was content to be 'just a friend' until now, but I can't just stand around while he toys around with you!" Ginta practically grabbed Miki's hands and stared her straight in the eye.

"-I was content to be there for you like that, but now I know I'll never be happy unless we're together! I love you Miki! I've loved you all along!"

Finishing his tirade, breath uneven, he continued to hold her gaze, his heart and soul bared within his eyes. From the depths of those orbs screeched the ultimate sincerity, the purest of loves, the best of intentions.

_But……._Miki internally struggled for some excuse, for anything to prove this wrong. His resolute stare and his firm grip on her hands kept her from running away, but she finally discovered why everything felt amiss.

"….Ginta…..I….I know you're a good person, but I just….I just can't trust you! Two years ago I wrote you a very personal letter and you went and showed it off to all of your friends-"

As sudden as lightning, Ginta released Miki's hands and slammed one of his against the desk.

Desperate, he vehemently denied it with, "NO! I would **never **do something like that!"

Miki gave him the wet cat look (A/N: You know, when somebody gives you a kind-of glare that's DEFINITELY displeased and also showing that they're at the point where they're all 'fine, I just don't give a flying fuck anymore'. THAT is the wet-cat look.).

Frustrated, Ginta semi-growled, "That letter……..where did you put it?!"

Half-mad, half-confused, she answered, "I put it in some comics I found in your bag-"

"THOSE COMICS WEREN'T MINE!" Ginta stressed.

Miki's eyes bulged out of their sockets are the implications of that statement sunk in.

Calmer, he looked down as he explained, "I was hanging out after school with some friends when one of them took back their comics that they lent me…..before I knew it, they started reading it out loud…… it was too late to do anything." Ducking his head further, almost shamefully, he admitted, "…..you were pretty popular, you know-"

"-and all of the guys thought you were cute. So, when they asked me what I was going to do…….I didn't want to make enemies of those guys. I wasn't brave enough. So…..I lied. Everything, it was all a lie. But…..I never imagined that you……I….I never meant to hurt you Miki…."

Shock, confusion, pain, sorrow, regret…….all were present and accounted for on the visage of the Japanese highschooler. What if's, could haves, should haves, thoughts and feelings from that eventful day returning to her heart and head……..

It's no wonder the poor girl fainted dead away.

As Ginta nervously fidgeted on the edge of his seat next to an unconscious Miki in the nurse's station, he contemplated his next move.

_This could have gone better….._

He sighed, wishing that he hadn't overwhelmed her. He just…..he wanted her to understand things from his perspective. This whole mess was plain stupid; he should be with her, not that stupid egoist.

_But__, she likes **him**, not you…._

That traitorous voice in the back of his mind kept whispering discouraging comments, just _daring_ him to back out, to run away. Preferably to Holland.

Mrs. Aizawa, the elderly school nurse, gently ruffled his hair as she told him, "It's getting late, I'll call Koishikawa-chan's home for someone to pick her up. You don't have to stay anymore, you're free to go now." He opened his mouth to protest yet was silenced by one of THOSE looks, the look that only someone above 35 could give. Ginta shuddered and nodded. With a satisfied smile and a nod, she left him and Miki once more, clearly giving him until she got back to be gone.

_I never knew that Mrs. Aizawa could be so **scary**! _He silently stood up and turned to leave, only to risk one last glance at Miki._ She looks so peaceful……_ After a moment of indecision, he gently lowered his lips onto hers in the lightest of butterfly caresses, and then quietly left the room.

Needless to say, he didn't happen to notice the sudden flush on Miki's face nor the fact that she had been faking sleep for the last few minutes.

"It's getting late, I'll call Koishikawa-chan's home for someone to pick her up. You don't have to stay anymore, you're free to go now." Miki stirred as she heard the school nurse, Mrs. Aizawa, speak. Unwilling to wake up and face Ginta, she kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her breathing even. After a few moments of silence she was about to peek to see if the coast was clear when she suddenly felt a ghost of a caress upon her lips, leaving them with slight tingles. Miki inwardly groaned as she felt her face light on fire with a blush. Unable to stand it anymore, her eyes popped open and she rapidly checked out the surrounding area, making sure the coast was clear. Her fingers unconsciously hovered over her lips as her flushed face darkened several shades into a reddish-purple.

_He…….Ginta…he-he **KISSED** me! What is with guys kissing me while I'm supposed to be asleep?! First Yuu and now-_

"Oh, you're awake now, hon!" Miki's posture stiffened in surprise as her snapped up to see Mrs. Aizawa. "I called your parents, and they said that your brother is on his way to help you home. He'll be here shortly, so just rest up until then, m'kay?" She distantly nodded and the nurse bustled off again.

Miki sighed as she leaned back against the pillow. What should she do? –What WAS there to do? Too bad she couldn't call Meiko-chan, she really wanted to talk to her mature and sensible best friend…….

She shook her head. _No use in wanting what you can't have. Hm, but how would Meiko do this….?_

A chibi Meiko popped up on her shoulder and slyly asked, 'Who's kiss did you like better?'

Miki's face instantaneously returned to a blush as she was reminded of kissing.

_I didn't like EITHER of them! They were both forced on me without any thought to MY feelings!_

'But who was a better kisser?,' chibi Meiko insisted. 'Even if you didn't like it, you can still say which one you liked better.'

Still blushing, Miki forced herself to think about the kisses. First came thoughts of Yuu's lips as he gently forced himself on her, making her lips feel deliciously bruised. However, her blush increased as she recalled the almost nonexistent feel of Ginta's lips lightly meeting hers, leaving her with an odd fluttery feeling.

_If I HAVE to choose…..I guess…..I mean, Ginta…..he….well, um.._

'Miki, who do you think is more attractive?' chibi Meiko prodded. Miki glared at her imaginary friend who she could have SWORN had just grown devil horns and a tail.

_This_ _is stupid. I'm just going to forget this ever hap- A_ surge of guilt ran it's course through her system as she realized how selfish that would be. _Ginta__ just told me that he li- no, LOVES me. At the very least, as a PERSON, let alone my best friend besides Meiko, he deserves to have an honest answer. _Sighing, her face contorted into a mix of exasperation, depression, and resent.

"That's even weirder than your USUAL face, Miki," teased a familiar voice. Miki's head shot up to see who was making fun of her.

_Kya__ But I haven't made my decision yet! YUU!!!!_

Yuu Matsuura inwardly grinned (and outwardly smirked) at Miki's pouting face as she gathered her stuff. He had really been worried about the twerp, but he would NEVER tell her…….mainly because it was more fun that way; teasing her was one of his favorite pastimes. Lightly chuckling at his some-what sister as she frantically searched under the cot for a stray pen, his mind couldn't help but wander back to an odd conversation he had just had a few minutes prior.

_"Yo, Ginta!"__ Yuu greeted, unfazed by the other boy's slouching posture, depressed aura, and dragging feet. Ginta glared._

_ Impassive as ever, Yuu chuckled, "What, having a bad day?" Shaking his head, the teen started walking away before Ginta halfheartedly muttered, "Wait." Yuu looked over his shoulder expectedly._

_ "……?...."_

_ Ginta ran a hand through his already messy hair and defeatedly explained, "……I told Miki how I feel, even though I realize that she likes you….." His eyes narrowed in distaste, "If you ever make her cry, then I'll rip your heart out and take her from you, and you won't get her back." Finishing his speech, Ginta stalked off, apparently in an even WORSE mood. _

As the 'siblings' left the school, Yuu's eyes dimmed in intense thought. Meiko had told him that Miki and Ginta were basically just dancing around eachother, too scared of hurting or being hurt. And even though he could admit he was a BIT attracted to her, he wasn't dumb enough to hope that it could work out.

_With ALL of our parents watching, it'd be only a matter of time before they found out, and, even if they DID approve, I'm not really into incest…..no matter HOW cute she is when she's angry, or how nice her lips feel, or how huggable she is- NO! Bad thoughts!! _

He shook his head quickly, trying to force those thoughts away. It wouldn't work out……he would never be able to be in a relationship…..

Arimi.

It had been too long since he had last seen her. Even though she was borderline obsessed with him, she had been almost like a best friend to him. She was the closest thing he had ever had to being normal, and he had carelessly thrown her away…….

He was painfully aware of the fact that they hadn't kept in touch.

"How come you're so quiet, Yuu?" asked the curious voice of Miki.

Startled from his musings, the boy merely shrugged.

"…….do you like Suou?"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you like Suou Ginta?" Yuu repeated slowly, as if speaking to a first grader. Miki's face flushed, although she was furiously shaking her head 'no'. Before she could open her mouth, Yuu continued.

"You know, I was in a relationship with one of my friends for a couple months," he checked her face discreetly, and, seeing that she was hooked, resumed. "She told me that she had feelings for me and that after three months, if I wasn't sure that she was my 'Ms. Right', that I could walk away. I agreed, but I ended up walking away anyway." He breathed in and meaningfully let out, "…..I regret that now. I wish…..I had given her another chance." Pausing, he turned and told her bluntly, "And Miki? ……you're a good person, but I just don't think it would work out."

Waiting for a reply of some sort, for an onslaught of tearful insults, a slap in the face, or a sobbing figure turning and running away, Yuu was mildly surprised to see Miki nodding and giving him a small smile.

"You know, there IS such a thing as a telephone directory."

Chuckling, Yuu countered, "But wouldn't it be pathetic to just come running back like that?"

Miki stuck her tongue out and teased, "Men and their stupid macho pride!"

Giving her a knowing look, he asked her, "Isn't there somebody else you should be talking to right now?"

Blushing slightly, yet still smiling, Miki nodded, waved, and started off in the direction of the park, yelling "Tell our parents that I'll be home before dark!"

_Where on earth is he?!_

Miki had been aimlessly running around the park for more than 20 minutes and she STILL hadn't found Ginta.

'Or maybe it's that he ISN'T at the park?' chibi Meiko flatly asked.

_Oh hey, you're back!_

'Yeah, I just wanted to go check out Satoshi- I MEAN, I WAS JUST GOING TO THE BATHROOM, YOU KNOW, BY **MYSELF**!!'

_Who's__ Satoshi?_

'…….Ginta might be at his house, or maybe he's out walking by the shopping district. This isn't an anime, you know, couples don't automatically go to a park when they're-'

"Miki? What're you doing here?"

Miki: 1 Chibi Meiko: Zilch

Miki fidgeted and shyly replied, "I…I was looking for you."

Astonished, Ginta could only get out, "R-really?!"

"You…..didn't give me a chance to say anything, Ginta. I……was so shocked when I learned the truth." She paused, gathering her courage. "…what I'm trying to say is, I, I think I want to give 'us' a chance. I'm not entirely over Yuu yet but- MPHHHH"

Miki's ranting was cut short by Ginta, who had taken the opportunity to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered shut as her arms drifted around his neck while he, in turn, pulled her closer to him. Everything else faded away, nothing else mattered but this moment, this kiss, the feel of the other in their arms.

Smirking slightly, Ginta gently pulled away as he murmured, "I love you Miki."

With her insecurities shoved aside, she answered, "I think I love you too."

"If I kiss you again will you know for sure?"

Laughter filled the park, as couples, old and new, young and old, enjoyed the serenity of the flowers and the love that filled the air. Even though it wasn't springtime, the atmosphere was close enough for romantic spirit.

Suzuki Arimi calmly sat in the booth of a popular café, awaiting the arrival of one of her admirers. Normally she would have just brushed a love letter off, but this one was different. It didn't gush about her 'dazzling eyes' or 'stunning figure'. It simply said that he liked her and, even if she didn't like him, hoped they could be friends. Inwardly that made her feel happy because she had never had many friends; the boys merely lusted after her and the girls were always too jealous. Maybe this person would be different……she hoped so.

Arimi hadn't been in a relationship ever since her heart had been broken by her first love, Matsuura Yuu. He was everything she had never even dared to dream about and more. But he……didn't feel the same. No matter how many tears she shed, no matter how her soul had died, no matter that she felt as though her heart was painfully squeezing in her chest, flooding her with the desire to burst out into tears at any given moment……he would never feel the same. He had moved away, and Arimi would never see him again.

Sitting alone in the booth, she felt insecure amongst the happy couples that had magically popped up. She felt like clawing their stupid heart-shaped eyes out.

Suddenly her vision was blocked off by a pair of hands in front of her eyes.

"…..this is really childish you know. I'm going to figure out who you are eventually……and besides, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I'm sure that there are girls that would be more than happy to go out with you." There. All of the right words had been placed in with the right amounts of apathy, confidence, and sincerity.

A chillingly familiar voice whispered in her ear, "….I'm confident. You and I are perfect for eachother. Give me three months. That's all the time I need. I know you'll see what a perfect couple we are. If after three months I'm not your dream boy, then I'll just walk away and never bother you again."

The veil on her eyes was gone, and now she could finally feel free again. Her Yuu had returned and she was never letting him go again.

Owari


End file.
